


Fur in my Teeth

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [68]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Caroline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Pack Politics, alpha!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have a chat. About the future of their individual packs, about Silas, about them.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Fur in my Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet look at werewolf life.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Her words were sharp, exasperation and a hint of threat lingering. Klaus glanced up at her, and smiled. It was a dangerous thing of teeth and wolf, his dimples doing nothing to hide the menace of him.

“Hello, Caroline.”

She refused to be charmed by the warmth in his voice. “What would you have done if someone else had found you?”

An arrogant lift of his brow left her wanting to bite. “None have managed it so far. I wouldn’t worry so much.”

Caroline bared her teeth at the verbal pat on the head. “This is my territory, Klaus. Don’t forget it.”

His smile widened and he pushed away from the tree to walk closer. They were similar in height, particularly when she wore heels. They were also both extremely possessive and territorial. Caroline had never been able to decide who would win in an all out brawl for dominance. Klaus was strong, and brutal, but she was smart. And she didn’t particularly believe in fair fights.

She’d kept his pack away from her lands for years before he’d taken over from his father, and while the territory fights had slowed between their packs, it had only heated between them.

Her wolf wanted Klaus.

Klaus had made no pretenses that he wanted her. 

It sounded simple enough, but Caroline was too much of an Alpha to succeed her territory and Klaus was just as incapable of bending as she. So they’d played any number of games against and with each over the years, the sexual tension only deepening between them.

It was why, though he moved closer, close enough to smell, to catch that hint of wolf and something deeper that always enticed, he wasn’t quite close enough to touch. Not quite.

“I’m aware, love. It’s what keeps you from tumbling so sweetly into my bed, after all.”

She snorted. “I’m not sweet. And I’m not tumbling anywhere near you.”

His smile was playful. “Yet.”

It grated that he seemed to accept this draw between them when it kept her awake so many nights, wrestling with her self control. “Get to point on why you’re here.”

His face lost it’s laughter and turned quietly dangerous. “Silas has his gaze pointed this direction.”

Silas. 

The mad alpha who had the largest pack in the country, and he was land hungry. The rules for werewolf packs were loose at the best of times, Alphas could take whatever territory they could hold, but it was his tactics in how he took those packs that had turned every Alpha in the US against him. It was one thing to win a clean dominance fight and to take control of the wolves, but the rumors of witches and blood magic persisted, and Caroline had received word from a reliable source that Amara had started performing human sacrifices.

Such things were forbidden for a reason. 

Caroline sighed. “We’ve known that.”

Between them, she and Klaus held a great deal of territory. They would always be prime targets. Silas invading had always just been a matter of time.

“Yes, but you changed the balance, Caroline. When you sided with me against Alaric.”

She set her teeth. She’d known there would be consequences. Bonnie has regaled her with them afterwards, her clothing stained with Klaus and Alaric’s blood. If she’d taken the deal offered by the Salvatore’s, her pack would have stayed off that particular radar just a bit longer.

It wasn’t a price she’d been willing to pay.

“ _I_ fought Alaric.”

Klaus’ smile was a wild thing, triumph and _wanting_ so vivid on his face, she shivered from the impact of it. “You picked me.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

His teeth flashed as he laughed. Leaving forward, the heart of his wolf clear in his gaze, he watched her with a predator's eyes. “You picked me.”

She pressed her lips together and said nothing. She _had_ picked him. She just didn’t know what to do about it. Something on her face must have satisfied him because his hands slid into his pockets, his smile curling into something softer. “My pack will stand with yours when Silas comes.”

Caroline shook her head. “Your elders…”

“There has been a bit of a… culling, if you will. One that was long past due. You’ll find that I have the absolute loyalty of those who remain. Whatever happens, sweetheart, I don’t think you’ll be able to avoid making your own choices soon. And one of those choices will be about us.”

She knew he was right and she kind of hated it right now. Klaus nodded at whatever he saw on her and, having said what he needed to say, he turned and melted back into the woods.


End file.
